Story of an unlikely Alpha
by HarleyQuinn Milton
Summary: based on film and mythology with changes. Loki falls in love with a shapeshifter and troublemaker; an Asgardian rogue wolf Sverrir. They have pups- but what happens whe one of them becomes terminally ill? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Sverrir stood looking down at the young prince lying on an old fur throw, his green cloak covering his bare body. The prince's pale back rose and fell slowly; a smile appeared on Sverrir's face as he leant up behind him kissing the crook between his neck and shoulder.

A hand moved under the cloak and gently caressed his lower belly where Sverrir felt a small kick against his hand. Loki shivered; rolling over onto his other side and moving closer to Sverrir who lay on his back looking up at the stars of Asgard.

Waking to the whimpers and howls beside him Sverrir awoke; he quickly scrambled to his hands and knees and looked around for Loki. He saw him in wolf form lying on his side in a ditch of fresh warm grass, Sverrir ran over in human form, stroking his head gently as he pushed, he gasped as he saw a tiny pup in a sac; Loki moved the baby over as he pushed again, licking the pup clean. Sverrir continued to stroke his fur and kiss him, admiring his strength as he gave birth.

He pushed again and licked the next baby clean, lying on his side as the pups fed greedily. After pushing one last time the last pup was born; he cleaned it the same as before, pushing him with his nose gently to his chest.

Sverrir kissed him on his head. "Good work darling; just rest and I'll stay with you." Loki licked his nose and looked down at his suckling pups, Sverrir morphed to his natural form and lay beside him nudging one of his pups gently with his nose as it struggled to find the teat. The pup latched on, his tail wagging in excitement as he fed greedily.

Sverrir awoke to a shadow over them, he immediately sprang to all fours, growling low and baring his teeth as he stood over Loki and his pups.

"Take the Wolf!" yelled the towering man; from the glint of the armour Sverrir saw that he was an Asgardian warrior. "Let the all father deal with the others." There was no chance he would get out of the fight without being unscathed… Unless of course he could get Loki to awaken; but then what would happen to his two sons and daughter? They could barely open their eyes. They were only a couple of hours old, and the runt of his litter- the smallest of the three was unable to feed without being with him.

Sverrir turned, quickly nudging Loki firmly with his nose in his ribs. Loki opened his eyes, confusion and fear spread across his face; his muzzle slowly turning into a snarl as he noticed the guards.

Loki quickly nudged his pups awake, panicking slightly when his smallest pup didn't automatically react to being nudged. He bent down, lifting the pup into his jowls, being extra careful not to hurt him as he stood over the pups.

Sverrir turned to his pup's mother, brushing the side of his head against Loki who let out a small whimper of distress. Sverrir morphed suddenly as he pulled away from him, pulling on a pair of coarse trousers before staring up at his captors.

"So? What are you planning on doing with my children, Loki and I?" asked Sverrir, his head held high, his heartbeat strong in his chest.

"Our only orders are to keep you away from the prince." Replied the guard as he tried to look at the new-born pups; Sverrir moved to block him.

"You haven't answered my question Aesir. What is to happen to my pups?"

The guard sighed and merely told Sverrir that he didn't know, Sverrir appreciated the guard's honesty- even if he was about to steal him away from them.

Loki watched in terror as his love was taken away from him, the pup in his jowls moving gently in hunger. He lay him down on the floor, instinctively lying on his side to nudge the pups close to him. Sverrir was taken away without another word, the furs and cloak were lying a short way away from him, a tear ran through his fur as he lay on his side; feeling the gentle tugs coming from the pup's small muzzles.

He fell asleep in the warm sun creeping through the tree tops.


	2. Chapter 2

The warmth disappeared as he felt someone above him, he kept his senses open wide; his ears pricking up to listen. He felt a gentle hand brush through his soft fur of his side and kept his eyes closed, knowing that the pups were safe, still feeding greedily from him. He heard someone whispering to him quietly and remained calm as he recognised his mother's soothing, reassuring voice.

"Open your eyes sweetheart- were all here; your father, brother and friends. Look at me child."

Loki opened his eyes and looked up at her; he felt the pups pull away and move up to him. He saw a smile appear on his mother's lips as she ran her fingers gently over the puppies. "I have some clothes for you and if you want, your Father and I will carry the pups."

Thor, the warrior friends and Odin turned away as Loki morphed, allowing Frigga to help dress him. They wrapped the pups in fresh warm cloth shawls, Odin turned back to have one handed to him. Frigga went to hold both pups but Loki shook his head, smiling weakly as he took the smallest; "he's not well is he?"

Loki struggled to speak; "yes. I think. He isn't as well as the other two."

Frigga kissed his forehead and when they were ready they began to walk, the warriors leading with Thor carrying the fur throw and emerald cloak.

The pup whimpered in Loki's arms, he hushed him and held him up to his shoulder, gently rubbing his back. His mind wondered over to Sverrir; the pained look in his eyes as he was taken away and the support he had given him the night before as he had given birth.

Loki suddenly snapped back to reality as he felt his shoulder turn wet; a smile appeared on his face as he kissed his soft head and held him close to his chest. As they came to the golden gates he saw Sverrir sitting on a marble bench surrounded by guards.

He ran over to the father of his pups, the guards moved away slightly but stood ready to fight if needed. Sverrir hugged Loki as best as the chains would allow him, gently kissing his small son.

"You know I'd never hurt you, right Loki?" he whispered in his ear, Loki frowned and kissed him.

"Of course- I know you wouldn't- why are you asking?"

He awaited Sverrir's reply but only felt soft lips against his own before being pulled away smoothly and quickly by Odin. "Father please- he is the sire of my new-born's. At least let him hold one of them."

"I will never allow it."

Loki looked saddened as he was led away by Odin; the ensemble walking up the steps into the palace, moving through the corridors to the smallest of the three dining halls. Loki sat shaken on a divan close to the centre table where a spread of sweet meats and fruits lay awaiting the painful hunger in his stomach.

Odin and Frigga lay the other two pups in the large cot at the head of the divan.

"We're all extremely proud of you my son-"said Odin with a smile as he picked up a small bunch of black grapes; "we just wish that you hadn't have been pushed into running away with that mongrel."

"Pushed?" exclaimed Loki quietly, "Father I assure you I was never pushed into running away with Sverrir. Not only that he is no mongrel- he may have done wrong in the past but that doesn't mean that he is a common mutt!"

Thor squeezed his shoulder lightly and reassured him that their Father meant no wrong to the children, but that he agreed with him.

Frigga spoke calmly after a slow sigh; "Loki, my son- Lady Sif saw you with Sverrir. Is that right?"

Sif smiled softly and nodded, "yes my queen." Sif waited for Frigga's nod of approval to continue to talk;

"I- I saw you with him the day of your children's conception." Loki frowned at her words as he took a long swig of mulled wine, "You looked more troubled than joyful."

Loki bit his bottom lip and breathed deeply before speaking. "If you really want to know I was troubled because I didn't know how anyone would feel about my relationship with someone like Sverrir." He took another long swig and spoke again; "I was also concerned because it- it was the first time I had ever bed with another in my original form."

The warriors and Sif looked slightly confused; Odin and Frigga understood as did Thor.

Fandral was the first to speak out; "but what of your other children? I know of Sleipnir's story but what of Jormungandr's?"

Loki sat up slightly; "I morphed into a mare to lure Svadilfari away from a builder's work- Sleipnir was born a couple of months after our meeting. Jormungandr, Hel and Fenrir on the other hand I mated with a frost giant- again, not in my original form."

They all looked confused and awed at Loki's words and received a smile from Lady Sif and his mother as he spoke again; "Sverrir is the only one I have ever loved truthfully."


	3. Chapter 3

The pups moved around and over each other, sleeping quietly. Loki stroked their backs and lifted his daughter into his hands, kissing her and listening to her slight whimpers, he morphed again into wolf form.

She crept up to his chest, feeding greedily as Frigga covered her sons lower legs; placing the other two pups beside her son's torso.

The other male pup fed, Loki nudged the smallest to the teat closer to his upper leg so that he could tend to him. The pup didn't latch, only lying there delicate, drowsy and dazed. Loki nudged him again and whined as the pup moved away, refusing to feed.

Frigga stroked his head and felt Loki lick her hand gently as she carefully picked the runt up.

"I'll take him to the healers- Thor, stay with your brother please."

Thor abided her and sat by Loki's side, gently stroking his head as he licked the pups clean. The warriors and Thor gossiped, trying to set Loki on a much happier atmosphere as his son was taken away.

"And so I said to him- if you have any chance of getting with a feisty minx like Gerda; you'd better think again!"

As Fandral finished what he was saying the room erupted in laughter as well as Loki somehow smiling in his wolf form. The pups finished feeding and moved blindly to Loki's side as he lay down panting on his belly. Loki licked Thor's outstretched hand and grasped his own shirt with his teeth.

Thor helped to move the pups that now slept silently, before walking with Loki to behind a modesty shade and helping his brother to change as he morphed to his original state.

"Thank you brother-"whispered Loki as he sat back down again to drink;

"Eat something Loki- you look terrible! You went through a lot to deliver three pups on your own-"

"I wasn't on my own- but thank you Volstagg; yes I will eat- soon." finished Loki with a smile.

Loki drank another glass of mulled wine and thought of Sverrir.


	4. Chapter 4

Sverrir sat in the small room thinking desperately of Loki and his pups; as he thought of his smallest son he was surprised to hear soft footsteps come to the partly transparent door.

"Sverrir?"

He looked up at the familiar voice and saw Loki; it was apparent that he had just taken a shower as his ebony hair lay wet over one shoulder, but instead of looking refreshed he looked dishevelled and distressed. A guard opened the door and Loki went inside, sitting at the table with him.

"Loki- what's wrong?" asked Sverrir as he held Loki's hands "How are the pups?"

He didn't need to say anything else; the look on Loki's face said it all.

"Loki?"

"Frey and Ailsa are fine- they're sleeping in my chambers." A tear fell down Loki's cheek as he tried to tell Sverrir that his son was terminally ill.

"And what of Avid?" said Sverrir, becoming increasingly anxious

Loki stayed quiet.

"Loki. I said- What of Avid?"

Loki put his head in his hands and let out a quivering cry; he jumped as Sverrir growled at him, asking the same thing. "What has happened to Avid?" the only thing that broke the silence were Loki's shuddered breaths through dry tears.

He breathed heavily and couldn't take it anymore, he slammed his fists down onto the table and stood, shouting at him; making him jump.

He looked into the eyes of the mother of his pups.

It was apparent that Loki was more distressed than he had been already.

Sverrir swiftly ran from the open door, morphing into the powerful beige wolf; running towards Loki's room as guards ran after him. Sverrir slammed into the room, running up to the bed. He stood on his back legs to look into the large cot. Frey and Ailsa lay sleeping silently, a door opened; Frigga stood at the bathroom door looking at Sverrir with a sorrowful smile on her face.

Frigga looked around for Loki and was saddened when he came in; tears staining his cheeks. Loki shut the main doors to the room and stroked Sverrir's head.

"I went to visit him mother- he had every right to know."

Sverrir morphed, wrapping a towel around his bare waist.

"A right to know what? Loki- I'm so sorry if I scared you before- please tell me what happened." Said Sverrir shakily; his heartbeat resilient and wild in his chest.

Loki led him to another room usually used for book storage; all the books were now stacked in piles on and under the desk. A light blue haze crept through a gap in the door. Sverrir moved forward slowly; plucking up enough courage to open the doors.

As he did he had to keep himself up against the wall to keep standing; a makeshift incubator stood in the centre of the large room, magic kept the pup safe as he lay on his side, the room was warmer than the main and was dark apart from the light given by a healing candle an the magic haze.

Sverrir put his hand out towards the haze; his chest felt heavy and he felt sick.

He shook his head, turning from the room to outside; he stormed through the vast corridors and outside. He looked up at the vast black sky and fell to his knees crying heavily at the sight of his son's thin body.

He hoped that he would be fine.

He prayed that his son wouldn't die.


End file.
